ghostsfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bay Point Lighthouse
, |coordinates= |rating= |map= |16}} }} Big Bay Point Lighthouse, at Big Bay, Michigan, is a lighthouse situated on a peninsula protuding into Lake Superior. It is reportedly haunted by the ghost of William Prior. Background Before its Lighting on 1896, many ships had embanked themself onto this piece of land. The Construction of the building began in 1882, but it took them fourteen years to build it. It remained as a Purely lighthouse until 1950, when it was bought by the Army Base that monitored parts of Lake Superior. A murder at Big Bay Tavern, by someone stationed at the Army Base, was the inspiration for the novel 'Anatomy of a Murder' by Robert Traver, a very successful book that became a film. In 1955, the Lighthouse was abandoned. In 1961 a Plastic Surgeon named John Picks bought it, By the time he had bought it the building had become derelict, and so he started to rebuild it as a Private Residence for himself, He succeeded but became ill soon afterwards he finaly finished his work. he sold his land to the current owners, John Gale and John Gamble who turned it into a Bed and Breakfest. It still serves this purpose today. Throughout its history it has always remained as an active lighthouse, making it the Only Active Lighthouse and Bed and Breakest. It is also Haunted. William Prior Willam Prior, Was the First Owner of the Big Bay Point Lighthouse. Before he had moved there he had been re-stationed numerous times since his Assistant's kept causing trouble for him in his old age, and so they decided to let him work at Big Bay Point Lighthouse. Where he decided his own son, George Edward, would work as his assistant. His Family lived there until 1902, Then Tragedy struck. George Edward Prior fell of the top of the lighthouse, And Twisted his leg on the Steps below, He broke his leg. He died a fortnight later of a leg infection. William was Devastated by this, So much so he took a Handgun and some Drugs and head into the Vast forest south of the lighthouse. Presuming he was going to commit suicide, a Search was put out for him. But they did not find anything, and so Priors wife and children moved away from the Lighthouse to Marquette. Another Lighthouse keeper then Moved into the Lighthouse, He kept a diary and In it he wrote that, seventeen months after WIlliam Prior had first went missing. How A man named Frederick Babcock had came to the Lighthouse at midnight. Explaining that he had been hunting and had came across a Skeleton of a man hanging off a tree just a mile and a half away from the lighthouse, Mr.Babcock and the New Lighthouse Keeper went to the spot and found that the skeleton was in William Prior's clothes, they also Found a Handgun on the skeleton. And it was indeed identified as that of Prior. The Skeleton was buried, Since that Point there have been Numerous examples of Activity. the New Lighthouse keepers diary started to contain examples of times he had been waken up in the night. Hauntings A red haired man, believed to be the ghost of William Prior, has been seen wandering around the Lighthouse. The ghost has a fondness towards water and often turns on faucets. Occasionally there will be banging noises coming from somewhere in the building.